Le trio infernal
by MacHellia
Summary: Que s'était il passé quand Yoruichi, Urahara, et Soifon appartenaient à la même division ?
1. Chapter 1: Premier jour

**Le trio infernal**

**Chapitre 1 : le premier jour**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach sont la propriété de Tite Kubo_

**Devant les bâtiments du commandant Yamamoto :**

Yoruichi était la vingt deuxième chef du clan Shihoin, l'une des quatre grandes familles du Sereitei. A ce titre elle avait hérité de la fonction de commandante en chef des services d'espionnage. Mais en ce jour elle tirait toute sa fierté d'un tout autre titre. Elle avait été convoquée à sa première réunion des capitaines et était maintenant officiellement des leurs. L'héritière était venue sans ses gardes et quittait à présent le bâtiment de la première division avec satisfaction. Les autres capitaines sortirent et la félicitèrent de sa nomination.

Plus loin un shinigami, aux cheveux blonds délavés était assis sur un banc. Il avait un regard vague et semblait être comme hypnotisé par la chute des feuilles d'un arbre situé prés de lui. Les Capitaines passèrent devant lui sans le remarquer, mais cet homme ne s'en souciait guère, il était ailleurs comme lui disait souvent une amie.

Après les remerciements de courtoisie Yoruichi disparut une fraction de seconde pour ensuite se tenir face au shinigami blond. Celui-ci arrêta sa contemplation, et son regard se posa sur la jeune femme. Il eut alors son sourire malicieux avant de prendre la parole :

_« - Félicitations, ma commandante des services secrets, pardonnez moi : c'est maintenant fier Capitaine de l'honorable seconde division. » _

Il se leva dépassant maintenant la nouvelle capitaine d'une bonne tête. La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et lui rétorqua toujours souriante:

_« - Maintenant Kisuke les choses intéressantes vont arriver, on va bien s'amuser. Tu seras mon troisième siège et mais tu restes mon __Commandant de l'Unité de Détention__, et pas de refus. Sinon je te mets Vice Capitaine et tu n'auras plus de temps pour t'amuser dans ton pseudo Labo. »_

Kisuke, qui n'avait jamais été un grand travailleur fit une moue avant de répondre :

_« - A vos ordres Madame la capitaine_. »

Il avait particulièrement insisté sur le madame. Yoruichi le fusilla du regard et le nouveau troisième siège ne put éviter la claque de son nouveau capitaine sur le haut du crâne.

_« - Madame_ reprit-elle avec un sourire, _et puis quoi encore !_

_- Pourquoi vous préfériez Messieurs »_ rétorqua-t-il mais en s'écartant. Il n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir deux fois.

Un membre de la première division avait assistait à toute la scène et fut choqué par l'attitude que ce shinigami avait envers son supérieur. Jamais il n'aurait osé répondre de la sorte au commandant. Il ralentit le pas pour voir la réaction de la jeune femme. Il fut rejoint par l'un de ses collèges qui observait aussi les deux nouveaux membres de la seconde divison. Mais la jeune femme n'eut la réaction escomptée. Elle ria quelques instants avant de répondre :

_« - Tu vas voir toi, si tu continues je te fais nettoyer tout le bordel que tu as mis dans nos locaux. »_

L'homme n'eut pas à réfléchir, ses différentes expériences étaient assez salissantes et personne ne voulait jamais pénétrer dans ses labos improvisés, et encore moins pour faire le ménage.

_« - Je me rends, mais c'est petit de faire ça même pour toi._ consentit-il d'une mine boudeuse.

_- Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait marché, mais sourit un peu, une fête nous attend dans notre nouvelle division. »_

Elle se doutait bien que Soifon avait dû préparer quelque chose, mais personne n'avait vendu officiellement la mèche. C'est vrai qu'il était dangereux de décevoir sa jeune apprentie. Le plus drôle étant à son avis qu'elle ait dû le faire avec Kisuke. Elle avait toujours eut du mal avec lui sans qu'elle en sache pourquoi. D'accord il pouvait paraitre quelque peu excentrique, mais c'était dans le bon sens du terme selon la jeune noble.

_« - De quoi tu parles ? Elle est prévue pour demain_. » répondit-il surpris.

Yoruichi le fixa un moment, il soutient le beau regard doré de la jeune femme sans problème. Celle ci hésita un bref moment mais reprit la parole avec conviction :

_« - D'ordinaire tu es un meilleur menteur._

_- Moi, un menteur, jamais_ rétorqua-t-il prenant un air offusqué.

_- Ne me fais pas rire je te connais depuis trop longtemps._

_- Peut être, _consentit-il,_ mais dans certains cas mentir est la plus honorable des conduite. Sans oublier que cela met un peu de piment à la vie._

_- Tu es un menteur d'élite mais uniquement pour la bonne cause_ reprit-elle, amusée.

_- Il n'y a de menteur que s'il est démasqué ». _Lui souffla-t-il avec un léger sourireespiègle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et d'une voix plus douce elle lui demanda :

_« - Tu oserais me mentir à moi, ton capitaine_

_- Jamais, à la rigueur je peux omettre des petits détails, mais de là à vous induire en erreur, mon capitaine, je n'oserais pas. _

_- Pourtant tu ne manques pas de culot._

_- C'est toi qui dit ça _répondit –il amusé_._

_- Bon d'accord, c'est peut être demain après tout. » c_onclue-t-elle quelque peu déçue.

Kisuke attendit quelques instants avant de répondre d'un ton plus enjoué qu'à l'ordinaire :

_« - Partons, voyons si tu tiens toujours aussi bien le saké. »_

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira.

_- Mieux que tu ne le crois mon cher. Le premier arrivé ? »_

A peine avait elle fini quelle disparut, Kisuke fit de même laissant le shinigami de la première division stupéfait. Qui était ce shinigami pour parler à une capitaine appartenant à l'élite de la noblesse, de la sorte. Il se tourna vers son collègue intrigué et lui demanda après un bref silence :

_« - C'était qui ce type ?_

_- Rappelle-toi des paroles du commandant à propos des services spéciaux._

_- Tu veux dire que c'est lui !_ le coupa t il.

_- En effet c'est bien lui : le fameux Kisuke Urahara_. »

**Résidence Shihoin :**

Soifon avait veillé à que tout soit prés pour l'arrivée de sa nouvelle capitaine. Elle s'était chargée de la décoration, de la musique et de l'animation avec Shiba Kukkaku, la plus réputée des artificiers. Elle avait contacté tous les proches de son idole, pour qu'il ne manque personne. Bien entendu, en tant que membre des forces spéciales elle avait accompli cela en toute discrétion.

Une seule chose pouvait l'inquiété : Urahara, comme à l'habitude. En effet Kisuke avait insisté pour s'occuper du banquet. Au début sceptique, cela lui parut ensuite une bonne idée, elle ne pouvait pas tout préparer seule. Cependant à présent qu'elle observait le résultat, elle était beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver. Elle se chargea de l'accueil avec l'aide du plus apprécié des Capitaines : Joshiro Ukitake en bonne forme cette semaine. Alors qu'il manquait encore la moitié des conviés, elle n'espérait qu'une chose. : Urahara devait au moins retarder l'arrivée de la jeune femme, faute de savoir dresser un buffet digne du nom des Shihoin.

Les invités continuèrent à arriver. Soifon était soulagée, il ne manquait personne d'important. Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, elle lança un sombre regard circulaire. Elle pivota ensuite vers l'entrée, satisfaite, tout était fin prêt.

La plus part des convives étaient arrivées, ce qui la soulagea un peu. Alors que le jeune Byakuya, le second la famille Kuchiki se dirigeait vers elle, Soifon sentit une main sur son épaule.

« - _Prems !_ » lança la nouvelle capitaine.

Tous la fixèrent étonné à l'exception de Soifon accoutumée à ce genre d'entrée. Cependant la jeune ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« - _C'était pour vous faire plaisir Capitaine._ » dit il à son arrivée plusieurs secondes après la gagnante. Il la vouvoyait toujours en publique, un monde les séparait elle était de la haute l'aristocratie, lui un simple manant.

« _- Pitoyable comme excuse._ » rétorqua t elle avant de prêter attention aux alentours. Elle remarqua que tous les capitaines avaient fait le déplacement. Les différentes familles avec lesquelles le clan Shihoin était en contacte avait répondu présent à l'appel. Soifon se tourna vers son mentor intimidé.

« - _Bienvenue Capitaine, et félicitations !_

- _Merci ma petite Soifon_, elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter, _ou dois-je dire ma vice capitaine ?_ »

L'héritière des Shihoin serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, qui était incapable de réagir. Soifon vira au rouge en un quart de seconde, elle ne s'imaginait pas que sa maitresse lui face un tel honneur. Quand la capitaine relâcha son étreinte, elle fixa son regard sur celui de son élève. Les invités ne purent s'empêche de sourire. Elle attendit quelques secondes espérant que sa futur vice capitaine reprenne ses esprits. Mais c'était peine perdue et Yoruichi le savait parfaitement, elle lui demanda alors amusée:

_« - Je dois prendre un si long silence pour oui, j'espère ? »_

La jeune femme toujours bouleversée n'arrivait plus à parler, toutefois elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La nouvelle capitaine s'adressa alors à l'assemblée.

« - Que la fête commence ! »

La musique retentit et les discussions reprirent. Soifon, toujours incapable de réagir normalement se laissait entrainer par Yoruichi et Kisuke sur le coté. En route tous voulurent accoster la descendante des Shihoin pour la féliciter. Kisuke, lui s'occupa de la nouvelle vice capitaine. Il la fit assoir et saisit deux verres à un serveur qui passait. Il en tendit un à la jeune femme. Elle saisit le verre, le regard toujours agar, chose qui amusait beaucoup Kisuke. Il prit alors un air solennel.

-« _Trinquons, à notre nouvelle capitaine, et aussi à vous jeune vice capitaine. Puissiez-vous apprécier vos nouvelles fonctions. »_

Tout deux burent leur verre d'une traite. Cependant Soifon faillit s'étouffer, et recracha tout. Elle n'avait jamais bu de saké, et pour une première elle y était allée trop fort. Kisuke avait eut juste le temps de s'éloigner. Yoruichi qui venait de les rejoindre accompagné de Joshiro, ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que teint de Soifon revire au rouge.

_« - C'est encore un peu tôt pour toi pour finir un verre saké cul sec ! _lui expliqua Yoruichi

_- Regardez Shunsui, il lui a fallu beaucoup d'entrainements pour avoir une si bonne descente ». Renchérit_ le capitaine de la treizième division en désignant celui de la huitième.

Tous hormis Soifon rirent en voyant le capitaine Kyouraku, un verre à la main en train draguer une jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent ainsi une longue conversation sur leur première gueule de bois. Joshiro raconta ses vagues souvenir en premier. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé le jour là. Malheureusement pour lui, Shunsui n'était pas non plus en état de s'en rappeler. Yoruichi prit le relai.

« -_Si j'ai bonne mémoire, interrompt moi sinon Kisuke, la première fois c'était dans un bar du Rukongai. Tu étais tout fier d'avoir fini une de tes machines, je m'en rappelle et tu voulais fêter ça._

- _J'étais encore jeune, naïf et rêveur à cette époque_. coupa le scientifique.

- _Mais tu l'es encore, tu m'as emmené dans un bar et on a commandé. Le premier verre est passé sans problème. Mais tu n'as pas supporté les autres._

- _On avait rien mangé, et j'avais passé une nuit blanche pour peaufiner mon détecteur. Et toi tu voulais toujours danser. Au début ça allait, et puis ensuite tu as trouvé d'autres victimes, je les plains encore._

_-Ils ne se plaignaient pas au contraire. Tu dis ça par qu'ils t'ont battu aux cartes._

_- On ne peut pas dire que tu es fait de très bons choix avec ce mec super costaud qui ne voulait plus te lâcher après quelques danses._

-_Je sais et tu as voulu joué les chevaliers servants, et au passage : il n'était pas si fort que ça. » _précisa la capitaine

Urahara fit la grimace pendant que Soifon et Joshiro écoutaient attentivement la jeune femme.

_« -_ _Je m'en souviendrais toute la vie, il t'a décroché une droite phénoménale. _

Urahara soupira avant de répondre :

_- Et bien sûr il a fallu que tu te souviennes de ça._

-_Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as encaissé plus tôt bien. J'ai ensuite réglé son compte au mec à ma manière et on a continué de passer une bonne soirée Après c'est un peu plus flou. »_

Soifon restait admirative devant sa maitresse alors que Joshiro plaignait le pauvre pseudo chevalier.

_« -Là je ne peux pas t'aider._

_-Ca m'étonne pas, tu tenais à peine debout et tu délirais tout seul à propos d'une friandise, tu voulais réaliser ton nouveau grand rêve : la sucette parfaite, qui aurait un cœur de chamalow, ou quelque chose de ce genre. »_

Tous rirent à cette révélation, y comprit l'ancien rêveur.

« -_Après c'est le vide totale, je me suis réveiller dans un arbre, avec un énorme mal de tête._ reprit Yoruichi en grimaçant.

_- Je sais et à ton réveil tu m'es tombée dessus. _précisa Kisuke_._

_-Soit plus tôt honoré d'avoir pu amortir ma chute. Après je suis rentrée à la maison, mais on n'avait heureusement pas remarqué mon absence, et j'ai passé la journée à dormir_.

-_C'était le bon vieux temps_. » conclut le shinigami blond pensif.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'au moment ou Shunsui appela Joshiro pour lui montrer quelque chose. L'homme aux cheveux blanc alla le rejoindre. Yoruichi quant elle partit saluer d'autre convive. Kisuke s'immisça facilement dans la conversation d'un groupe de shinigamis de sa nouvelle division. Soifon partit à la rencontre de Shiba Kukkaku, pour préparer le feu d'artifice. Elle était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Elle allait être le vice capitaine de Maîtresse Yoruichi, sa main en tremblait encore. Tous firent un détour par le surprenant buffet. Il n'y avait quasiment que du sucré. On y voyait de nombreuses confiseries de toutes sortes et des gâteaux étranges. A cette vue, Yoruichi se doutait bien ce que cela devait être l'œuvre d'Urahara. Ce buffet surprit bons nombres d'invités mais sans pour autant leur déplaire, bien au contraire.

La nouvelle capitaine salua le jeune Byakuya à sa manière, ce qui énerva le jeune garçon. Elle le décoiffa légèrement sous le regard attentif de son grand père.

_« -Arrête, je te permet pas. _s'exclama le second du clan Kuchiki agacé en s'écartant de la jeune femme.

_- Tu me donneras un ordre le jour où tu arriveras à me rattraper_ répliqua la déesse de la vitesse

_-Je te préviens c'est pour bientôt, prépare toi. _rétorqua-t-il avec assurance_._

_- Tu sais que tu peux être drôle quand tu le veux ». _lui dit-elle en riant_._

Byakuya s'énervait de plus en plus, comme toujours quand il avait à faire à elle. Son grand-père ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il restait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour son jeune petit fils. Leur petit groupe fut alors rejoint par d'autres capitaines.

Pendant ce temps les derniers préparatifs pour les feux d'artifices furent achevés. Soifon dont le teint avait reprit une couleur normale s'exclama :

_-Si vous voulez bien me suivre une surprise vous attend dehors._

Elle se dirigea avec les convives vers les jardins. Yoruichi et son groupe rattrapa Kisuke et elle lui demanda alors curieuse :

«- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- _D'abord si je te le dis ce n'est plus une surprise et ensuite Soifon me tuerait._

- _Trouillard _! lui souffla t elle.

- _Non, juste une personne consciente du danger_. déclara Urahara.

- _Avec elle, à vos cotés vous êtes vraiment en danger. »_ lança Byakuya sans réfléchir.

Tous furent surpris, et son grand-père lui lança un regard qui équivalait à un sérieux avertissement. Mais Yoruichi, amusé se porta à son secours.

_-Il n'a pas tort alors qu'avez vous préparé en douce ?_

_- Trop tard, ça va commencer._

Tous regardèrent les alentours, et firent un bon en attendant la première fusée. Le ciel s'illumina pendant plusieurs minutes, et les convives le regardèrent hypnotisés. Yoruichi reconnaissait bien là l'œuvre de son amie Shiba. Le spectacle était magnifique et fut salué par un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

La nouvelle capitaine alla saluer sa vielle amie qui se tenait maintenant aux cotés de Soifon.

_« - C'était fabuleux, Shiba !_

_- Mais c'est toujours le cas, Cap'taine quand c'est moi qui suis aux commandes. Au fait : félicitations !_

_- Merci, ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais vu pas un si beau spectacle._

_- Ce n'était pas grand chose, c'est cette jeune fille qui en eut l'idée._ répondit l'artiste en désignant Soifon du regard.

_- C'était une bonne idée Soi, j'ai adoré_. lui dit-elle enchantée.

- _Merci mais ce n'était rien maîtresse Yoruichi. » _bafouilla-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Les autres invités vinrent saluer l'artificier.

« _- Que veux tu Yoruichi, c'est la rançon du succès !_ lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'il y avait maintenant un réel attroupement devant elles.

-_Ils sont tout à toi_ » lui répondit elle en s'éclipsant.

Elle rejoignit en compagnie de Soifon un autre groupe d'invités plus loin qui comprenait Unohana, Shinji, le capitaine aux longs cheveux blonds et Hiyori, une jeune vice capitaine caractérielle également blonde. Ils étaient en grande discussion sur la musique, pour Shunsui rien ne valait mieux que le jazz alors que la jeune fille préféré le hip-hop. Le capitaine Unohana quand à elle, était devenue une sorte de juge le temps de la soirée.

Peu à peu les invités quittèrent la réception. Joshiro dû ramener Shunsui, alors que sur la route du départ Shinji continuait à taquiner Hiyori. Il ne restait maintenant plus que les membres de la seconde division. Yoruichi libéra tout le monde. Soifon partit s'occuper de quelques détails pour le lendemain. Yoruichi pendant ce temps lança une bouteille à Kisuke qui l'attrapa au vol sans difficulté.

« -_Trinquons !_ » s'exclama-t-elle en allant chercher deux verres.

- _A vos ordres._ » répondit-il ravi.

Il servit ensuite le saké dans les deux verres, et s'assit dehors contre le mur pour profiter de la nuit fraiche et dégagée. La capitaine quant à elle prit place sur un coussin au sol avant de lever son verre.

« - _Que le réveil ne soit pas trop dur, et que tu fasses un troisième siège digne de ce nom !_

Kisuke acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis ajouta avec un sourire :

_-Pitié, faites que vous aussi vous ne soyez pas une capitaine trop dur ! »_

Ils burent alors cul sec leur premier verre. Yoruichi plaisantait de nouveau à propos de la fameuse soirée au bar du Rukongai, tout en observant les étoiles. Ils en avaient fait du chemin tous les deux depuis le temps.

Quand Soifon fut de retour, elle fut effarée, sa maitresse s'amusait à tenir équilibre sur les barrières. Elle avait l'air complètement ivre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû la laisser avec Urahara qui attendait avec un équilibre précaire à l'extrémité de la barrière. Yoruichi perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur la pelouse. Soifon fut aussitôt à ses cotés :

_« - Maitresse Yoruichi, vous allez bien ? »_ lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-_Non, non, non_ répondit l'héritière du clan Shihoin. Sa vice capitaine pâlit à ces mots. _Ce n'est pas juste Kisuke, on recommence, il y avait du vent. »_

Soifon eut alors un grand moment de solitude, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

« - _Pas du tout, tu as perdu, moi j'ai réussi à faire tout le chemin_. s'exclama-t-il gai mais avec fierté.

Yoruichi se leva d'un bon ce qui rassura Soifon et fit quelques pas en titubant puis fixa le shinigami sur son poteau. Soifon fut nettement moins soulagée après cela.

_« - C'était un cou de chance, rien d'autre_. » cria la capitaine.

Urahara sauta et atterrit sur la pelouse.

_- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise perdante, tu tiens moins bien le saké qu'avant, voilà tout._ » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Soifon était furieuse contre lui, il avait entrainé sa maîtresse dans ses jeux puérils. (Bien qu'en fait ce jeu fût initialement une idée de son idole.)

« - _Ca suffit maintenant Urahara vous n'avez pas honte ? Il est tard, Maitresse Yoruichi doit se reposer. _» Son ton était sec et sans appel. Elle s'approcha de sa maitresse et l'éloigna de son compagnon de jeu.

« - _Mais non attend, Soi, il est hors de question que je perde._ dit elle en essayant de faire demi tour.

_-Très bien vous allez gagner. _affirma la vice capitaine_._

- _Ah bon !_ reprirent en chœur Yoruichi et Kisuke tous les deux surpris.

- _Bien sûr. »_ répondit la jeune femme sobre.

Elle disparut soudain, pour mieux réapparaitre derrière Urahara. Elle l'assomma sans délicatesse d'un coup à l'arrière du crâne. Celui ci s'effondra au sol. Il ouvrit les yeux pendant une seconde avant de se rendormir profondément.

_« - Vous avez gagné._ » conclut-elle en s'approchant de la jeune noble aussi stupéfaite qu'amusée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_« - Je veux bien mais on ne peut pas le laisser là ? »_ répondit elle en regardant son ami au sol.

Soifon se demanda pourquoi mais alla tout de même tirer un rideau et le recouvrit.

_« - Ca lui fera du bien, maintenant c'est à vous d'aller vous reposer. »_

Sur ceux, elle saisit la main de sa capitaine en rougissant quelque peu et la tira pour l'emmener dans ses quartiers. Yoruichi se laissa entrainer, laissant Kisuke passait une nuit à la belle étoile. Elle mit sa maitresse au lit, mais Yoruichi ne voulait plus la lâcher. Elle attendit qu'elle s'endorme pour l'installer correctement puis elle s'éloigna le teint rouge feu. Soifon resta de longues minutes assise sur un fauteuil au coin de la pièce à la regarder dormir comme une marmotte. Ce jour était l'un des plus beaux de sa vie : Maitresse Yoruichi lui avait accordé un grand honneur et en prime elle avait eut l'occasion se venger d'Urahara.

_Pour que ça soit vraiment parfait il faudrait qu'il pleuve maintenant_ pensa- t-elle. Elle regarda par la fenêtre mais ne vit pas de pluie ni de nuage. _Tant pis, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir_. Elle jeta ensuite un large regard sur la pièce pour vérifier que rien ne dérange le sommeil de sa chère capitaine avant de reposer les yeux sur elle. Elle s'endormit ainsi doucement, sans s'en rende compte, le sourire aux lèvres. Leur premier jour à la deuxième division venait de s'achever.


	2. Chapter 2: Préparatifs

**Chapitre 2 : Préparatifs**

**Quartiers de la seconde division.**

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de quelques heures que Yoruichi dirigeait la seconde division. Une grande agitation régnait dans les couloirs de la division. La jeune femme ne ressemblait en rien à leur ancien capitaine. La veille, ils avaient célébré son arrivée avec une réception somptueuse. Aujourd'hui ses nouvelles troupes l'attendaient dans la cour centrale, mais ni leur capitaine, ni son lieutenant n'étaient présents. Ils patientèrent encore une demie heure avant qu'ils ne décident d'envoyer l'un d'eux voir leur nouvelle capitaine. Celui-ci intimidé se dirigeait vers les appartements de Yoruichi lorsqu'il vit en traversant le jardin leur nouveau troisième siège, Kisuke Urahara, profondément endormi à même le sol. Il essaya en vain de le réveiller et reprit le chemin qui menait chez la jeune femme. Il salua deux gardes qui se tenaient à l'entrée du bâtiment puis il entra. Il y vit plusieurs serviteurs de la famille Shihoin et leur demanda où était leur maîtresse. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle dormait encore alors que tout le monde l'attendait. Il demanda alors qu'on la réveille et l'un des serviteurs quitta la pièce.

Yoruichi dormait profondément lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière qui l'informa qu'un homme l'attendait dehors. Elle se demanda qui osait l'appeler si tôt. Bien sûr si cela avait été une urgence elle se serait levée tout de suite, mais comme elle n'entendait pas l'alarme elle était résolue de profiter un maximum de la chaleur de son lit. Elle bafouilla alors d'une petite voix :

« -_J'arrive, faîtes le attendre quelques minutes. _

_- Comme vous voulez. »_

Elle entendit l'homme s'éloignait et pivota pour regarder par la fenêtre. Ses yeux mirent plusieurs secondes à s'habituer à la lumière mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle comprit que la journée allait être radieuse. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de se lever. Cependant à peine s'était-elle relevée qu'elle retomba. Elle remmena ses mains à ses tempes et les massa pour faire passer son mal de tête. Néanmoins la douleur ne disparut pas. Elle se demanda alors ce qu'elle avait fait la veille et se rappela finalement de sa nomination, du début de la fête mais malheureusement pas de la fin. Alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur la fin de soirée elle repensa à son titre de capitaine : _Je suis la capitaine maintenant de la seconde division. Attends ! Il est quelle heure ? Quoi 10 h 30 ? Non ! Pas possible, j'avais une réunion à 8h 30. Non ! Soifon pourquoi ne m'a t elle pas réveillée ? D'ordinaire c'est elle qui s'occupe de l'emploi du temps, mais elle est où d'abord, ma nouvelle vice capitaine ?_

Elle se releva et lança un regard qui fit le tour de la pièce pour finalement se poser sur la jeune fille endormie sur un fauteuil. Elle se leva et essaya de ne pas grimacer, elle s'approcha alors de sa vice capitaine. Elle hésitait encore sur la manière qu'elle allait employée pour la réveiller : _Un réveil musclé ? Tout en douceur ? Ou peut être devrais je la laisser dormir ? Maintenant que je suis en retard je peux bien encore perdre quelques minutes._ Elle s'approcha un peu plus de son élève avec un sourire espiègle et vint s'assoir à coté d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Soifon et lui remit sa mèche en place, puis elle s'inclina légèrement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« -_Tu as sans doute bien dormi, mais il est l'heure de se lever Vice Capitaine._

_- Uuummmmmmmmmmmm_

Soifon remua un peu avant de se rendormir ce qui amusa la capitaine.

« - _Debout Soifon, sinon je te laisse ici, et j'envois Kisuke te réveiller._

Cette menace ne manqua pas d'efficacité.

- _Maitresse Yoruichi….._répondit elle d'une voix pâteuse

- _Maitresse Yoruichi_ répéta t elle en sursautant _Je suis désolée_. »

Remarquant qu'elle s'était endormie dans les quartiers de sa maitresse, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge feu. Yoruichi laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant la réaction de Soifon. Il lui en fallait définitivement peu pour la faire rougir.

_- Alors Vice Capitaine on a oublié de se réveiller ?_

_-Je suis vraiment désolée_. Répéta-t-elle.

- _Détends toi Soifon, ce n'est pas la fin du monde on a juste deux heures de retard_.

L'apprentie regarda son idole qui apparemment n'était pas au mieux de sa forme :

_« -Vous allez bien Maitresse_ ?

_- J'ai connu mieux je dois l'avouer, j'ai peut être un peu abusé hier, d'ailleurs je me souviens plus de la fin de soirée c'est toi qui m'a ramenée ici ? _

_- Oui, vous aviez besoin de repos._

_- D'accord et comment s'est finie la soirée _?

Soifon qui avait juste là son regard fixé dans celui de la capitaine le détourna soudainement. Elle se leva, regarda le jardin par la fenêtre. Dos à sa maîtresse elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant le réveil d'Urahara. _C'est bien fait pour lui _pensa-t-elle satisfaite_. _

_- Alors Soifon que s'est il passé ? Ca reste encore flou pour moi. »_

Soifon se retourna vers l'héritière du clan Shihoin puis répliqua avec autorité :

_- Rien de passionnant, de plus nous sommes déjà en retard Maîtresse. _

Yoruichi n'était pas convaincue par la réponse de son apprentie, d'autant plus qu'elle avait fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Elle était dans une sorte de cirque. Elle y voyait Soifon en Monsieur Loyal, le jeune Byakuya en apprenti clown, Urahara en magicien, et elle en funambule. Néanmoins Soifon avait raison, elles étaient déjà en retard. Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas nonchalant. Hormis son mal de crâne elle se sentait en pleine forme.

« - _On se retrouve dans cinq minutes sur la place de la deuxième division Vice Capitaine_. précisa-t-elle avant de franchir la porte.

_- A vos ordres_. répondit-elle en la voyant quitter la pièce.

Cinq minutes plus tard Yoruichi apparut au centre de la place, quelques secondes après ce fut le tour de la vice capitaine.

Yoruichi se racla la gorge pour demander un silence qui s'était pourtant installé dès son arrivée.

_« - Bonjour à tous je suis votre nouveau capitaine comme vous le savez pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je tâcherais d'être digne de ma nouvelle fonction, et je compte sur vous tous pour veiller sur l'honneur de notre division. Il va y avoir quelques changements, mais rien d'inquiétant, rassurez vous._

Elle fit une pause en repensant à ces changements en question. Yoruichi ne manquait déjà pas d'idée mais avec Urahara et Soifon comme conseillers, ils avaient entièrement revu l'organisation de la division. Ils faillaient concilier les activités de la police militaire et celle de la division, cela demander bien quelques adaptations .Bien entendu les changements allaient être progressifs.

L'assistance restait silencieuse, attendant que leur charmante capitaine continue. Elle leur avait fait forte impression, tous avaient entendu parler de sa force et surtout de sa vitesse. Elle était apparue au centre de la place sans qu'aucun d'eux ne la voit arriver. De plus elle s'adressait à eux sans appréhension malgré son retard d'une voix à la fois ferme et sonore. Tous étaient séduits par la jeune capitaine et oublièrent ses quelques heures d'attentes. Bien qu'elle soit une femme, elle n'avait aucun mal à se faire accepter par ses troupes.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion où elle essayait d'oublier son mal de tête elle reprit :

« - _Aujourd'hui vous allez continuer vos activités comme à l'ordinaire, entrainez vous si vous en avez le temps, en fin de semaine on aura le tournoi de la seconde division. On vous informera bientôt des modalités alors préparez vous. Je veux savoir si vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation. Aussi je vous déconseille de me décevoir._ _Vous pouvez disposer maintenant_. »

Une grande agitation régna dès l'annonce du tournoi comme l'avait prévu la capitaine. Celle ci se tourna vers sa lieutenante et lui dit :

« -_ Je la sens bien cette semaine, on va bien s'amuser, mais où est Kisuke je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est étrange. _

_-Allez savoir Maitresse, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé. _

_- Toi tu me caches quelque chose. »_

_Même quand elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, Maitresse Yoruichi reste très perspicace, je dois redoubler de prudence._ _Ma Maitresse ne doit pas se rappeler ses moments de débauche et d'égarement que lui a fait subir cet Urahara de malheur_. pensa la jeune fille.

« - _Très bien, j'avoue : j'ai entendu dire qu'Urahara s'est endormi dans votre jardin. Il ne manque vraiment pas de toupet : une telle conduite dés son premier jour en tant que troisième siège, c'est affligeant. »_

Malheureusement Yoruichi n'eut pas la réaction que son apprentie espérée. Au lieu d'une colère pourtant légitime, elle riait.

_« - Ca c'est bien du Kisuke, il n'a pas dû supporter le peu de saké qu'il a bu. Allons le réveiller avant de commencer à organiser le tournoi._

_-Vous êtes sûre, on n'a pas besoin de lui pour ça. L'organisation n'est pas son fort !_

_-Tu es toujours trop sévère avec lui._

_- Parce que vous êtes trop indulgente._

_- Indulgente, moi ?_

_- Absolument, vous fermez toujours les yeux devant ses activités les plus loufoques._

_-Il peut paraitre étrange, je te l'accorde mais il n'en est que plus compétant. Tu comprendras quand tu le connaitras mieux. Tiens vous devriez vous occuper ensemble du tournoi pour mieux faire connaissance. »_

Soifon se figea soudain elle entendit sa conscience hurler :

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Alors que je voulais simplement que Maîtresse Yoruichi découvre qui est réellement son soi disant ami, je dois passer la semaine entière à travailler avec lui ! NON ! Au secours ! Pitié pas ça !Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le tuer dans ses conditions ! Comment faire ?Courage Soifon ! Il faut dire non à Maîtresse Yoruichi, tu en es capable ! _

Soifon avait pâlit quelques instants avant de répondre précipitamment :

_-« Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. Inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités Maîtresse._

Yoruichi fut amusée par la réponse de son lieutenant, il était rare qu'elle s'oppose à l'une de ses idées.

-_Mais si, tu vas voir. Je suis sûre qu'ensemble vous organiserez le meilleur tournoi jamais orchestré. C'est décidé je vous en donne la charge à tous les deux._

_- Mais Maîtresse…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais, Soifon. Ca se passera bien, je te l'assure. Je crois en toi, tu arriveras à organiser ce tournoi en deux jours avec Kisuke à tes cotés. »_

Un véritable sourire apparut sur le visage de la vice capitaine qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant ce compliment. Cependant l'euphorie disparut en attendant le délai. Deux jours s'étaient déjà courts mais en plus si elle devait le faire avec un boulet cela devenait 'mission impossible'. Yoruichi qui avait bien observé son apprentie ajouta avec un clin d'œil fière d'elle:

_« - J'ai saisis ! Désolée, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre. « _

Soifon se demanda de quoi la capitaine parler. Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour des épaules pour la rapprocher d'elle. Soifon se laissa faire sans comprendre mais avec tout de même une petite inquiétude. Yoruichi précisa alors avec assurance :

« - _Kisuke t'intimides n'est ce pas ? Il te plaît ! Il fallait me le dire plus tôt Soifon. Je comprends tout à fait : Il est pas mal dans son genre : drôle et assez séduisant quand on y pense. »_

Soifon se dégagea des bras du capitaine profondément choquée. _C'est le monde à l'envers ! Moi un faible pour lui, jamais de la vie ! Si, ici quelqu'un à un faible inexplicable pour ce pseudo shinigami c'est plus tôt Maitresse Yoruichi._

_-_ _Absolument pas ! Mais qu'est ce que vous imaginez ? Vous vous sentez bien ?_

Yoruichi avait un large sourire lorsqu'elle répliqua :

_-_ _J'ai toujours mal à la tête et mes souvenirs d'hier soir sont confus mais je suis ravie de ma découverte quoi qu'un peu déçue tout de même, tu aurais pu me l'annoncer toi-même._

_- Arrêtez ! Vous faîtes fausse route._

_- D'accord Soifon je garderais le secret, si tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache. _

_- Mais il n'a rien à savoir, vu qu'il n'y a rien hormis votre imagination débordante. _

_- D'accord, je me terrais pour l'instant, en tout cas il faut aller le réveiller. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il dorme une heure de plus que nous. »_

Elle saisit le bras de sa lieutenante et la força à la suivre vers les jardins.Soifon fut entraînée malgré elle. _Et dire que je pensais qu'après être réveillée par Maîtresse Yoruichi, la journée ne pouvait être que sublime. Comme quoi il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes. _pensa la candide vice capitaine.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans le jardin et virent Urahara profondément endormi sur la pelouse enroulé dans un rideau.

« - _C'est tout de même bizarre qu'il est un rideau sur lui. »_ s'exclama la capitaine en s'approchant.

D'ordinaire Soifon aurait répondu qu'avec lui il ne fallait pas être étonné mais étant donné l'imagination de son capitaine elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Yoruichi se tenait maintenant à moins d'un mètre de son troisième siège endormi lorsqu'elle déclara d'une puissante voix solennelle :

_« - Troisième siège Kisuke Urahara est ce un lieu pour passer la nuit ?_

Il eut alors un silence de plusieurs secondes puis elle ajouta :

_- Debout, j'ai une mission pour toi._

_- Il est trop tôt pour aller en mission, et puis ce n'est pas une manière convenable de réveiller quelqu'un qui a déjà un mal de tête Capitaine. »_

Urahara avait répondu sans même ouvrir les yeux toujours emmitouflé dans le rideau. Soifon quant à elle priait pour qu'il ait lui aussi perdu ses souvenirs de la veille. Yoruichi s'accroupit avant de reprendre :

_« - Toujours paresseux au réveil Kisuke. Comment aurais je dû m'y prendre pour que ton réveil te soit agréable ? Sois déjà heureux j'ai renoncé au seau d'eau. _

_- D'ordinaire tu ne manques pas d'imagination Un réveil tout en douceur serait trop te demander. _rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant légèrement un œil alors que Soifon était déjà exaspérée par son attitude.

_- Est qu'un baiser serait suffisant_ ? répliqua Yoruichi avec un sourire espiègle.

_-Maîtresse Yoruichi_ coupa Soifon_ vous n'avez pas à… »_

Elle fut coupée par un Urahara aussi surpris par la proposition qu'enchanté :

_« - Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, j'aurais espéré un petit déjeuner préparé de tes soins, mais ça fera l'affaire._

Yoruichi s'approcha d'avantage puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son troisième siège.

-_Maitresse Yoruichi, ne faîtes pas ça_. » supplia sa lieutenante tout en maudissant Urahara.

Yoruichi pivota pour regarder sa vice capitaine :

« -_Excuses moi j'avais oublié ! »_

Soifon fut soulagée quoique encore contrariée par l'imagination farfelue de son idole. M_oi avec Urahara, impossible. _

La capitaine reporta son attention sur Kisuke :

« -_Désolée, mais Soifon me tuera si je continue._

Urahara fit une moue boudeuse avant de répondre avec un sourire malicieux

-_Dommage, ce sera pour une autre fois mais je comprends : Elle peut être vraiment terrifiante quand elle le veut. Sur ce bonne nuit mesdemoiselles. »_

Yoruichi sourit légèrement et secoua Urahara pour qu'il ne se rendorme pas.

« - _C'est ce que tu appelles de la douceur ?_ » déclara Urahara prenant un ton déçu.

_- Ne te plains pas tu as dormi plus longtemps que nous tous._

_- Si c'est çà qui te dérange, on peut toujours s'arranger_. » répondit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Il se releva et attira sa capitaine contre lui et la recouvrit du rideau. Il se rallongea avec elle puis il fit signe à Soifon de le rejoindre en étendant un morceau de ce qui lui servait de couverture.

La lieutenante vira au rouge. Comment cet homme osait il se conduire avec l'héritière du clan Shihoin de la sorte ? Elle se figea sur place ce qui n'échappa pas à Yoruichi qui prit alors la parole :

« -_En d'autres circonstances Kisuke je serais ravie de dormir un peu plus longtemps, mais sais tu qu'il est presque onze heures et que tu as une mission à exécuter. »_

Kisuke ne fit aucun mouvement pour libérer sa capitaine, au contraire il resserra son étreinte et murmura :

« -_Une mission ? Pourtant d'ordinaire le lundi est mon jour de repos, je suis sûr que l'unité de détention survivra à mon absence. Enfin tout au moins si elle ne dure que quelques heures._

-_Ils doivent être plus tôt soulagés_. » répliqua Soifon sans le vouloir.

Cependant Urahara ne lui en tenait pas rigueur comme à chaque fois où elle lui lançait un pique. C'était inexplicable. : Rien ne parvenait à énerver cet homme. Il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux. Yoruichi chatouilla le shinigami blond puis se releva et tira le rideau.

« _-Mais ! Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai une affreuse migraine de ta faute et maintenant j'ai froid._

_-De ma faute !_

_-Oui toi et ton petit défi en êtes responsables ! »_

Alors que Soifon pâlit, ne voulant pas qu'il se souvienne de la veille, où elle l'avait assommé, Yoruichi quant à elle semblait très intéressée.

« - _Je ne me souviens pas de c'est qu'il s'est passé hier soir, et j'ai moi aussi une migraine affreuse. C''était quoi ce défi ?_

_- Celui qui tient mieux le saké, bien sûr._

_-Et comment ça s'est fini ?_

Soifon recula sans s'en apercevoir et pria pour qu'Urahara ne se souvienne de rien.

- _Et bien je ne m'en souviens plus, mais je suppose que j'ai dû gagner._

-_Impossible ! »_ s'emporta Yoruichi qui se tourna vers une Soifon soulagée.

Fixée à la fois par sa maîtresse et l'homme qu'elle avait assommé, Soifon soutient leurs regards avant de répondre :

« -_Maîtresse Yoruichi a gagné. Quand je suis arrivée hier soir, vous dormiez alors que…_

Elle devait vite trouver une explication.

-_Alors que Maitresse Yoruichi chantait._

-_Chanter !_ reprirent les deus autres.

_- Oui tout à fait._

-_Alors j'ai gagné_ ! » commenta Yoruichi ravie.

Urahara ne répondit pas visiblement déçu.

« - _Revenons à ta mission, je veux que tu organises le tournoi de la seconde division avec Soifon._

_-Si tu veux, c'est avec un grand plaisir que j'accepte_. Il reporta son attention sur la vice Capitaine puis il ajouta : _C'est un plaisir de collaborer avec vous, je suis sûr que l'on va organiser le plus beau des tournois. En une semaine on fera des merveilles._

_-Une semaine ! _reprit Yoruichi_ vous avez deux jours en comptant aujourd'hui. _

_- Impossible _rétorqua le troisième siège_._

_- Oh que si ! Ensemble n'allez vous pas faire des miracles ? Au travail ! Moi je vais me coucher vous avez carte blanche. » _déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître.

_C'est pratique d'être capitaine._ pensa Kisuke avant de reporter son attention sur Soifon, puis lui sourit avant de dire :

_« -On n'a pas le choix on va devoir s'y mettre dés maintenant, tant pis pour ma migraine. »_

Urahara se leva boudeur puis suivit Soifon vers le bureau. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air ravi de collaborer avec lui, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il croyait qu'elle était tout simplement de mauvaise humeur à cause du court délai qu'ils avaient. Ils travaillèrent toute la journée et ne prirent qu'une pause d'une demi-heure pour manger. Ils avaient déjà créé le programme du tournoi et organisait les matchs. Il fallait maintenant préparer le lieu et aller capturer quelques hollows vivants. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs mis d'accord sur les préparatifs du lendemain. Soifon s'occuperait du lieu et Urahara partirait à la recherche de quelques monstres. Ils quittèrent le bureau à plus de vingt deux heures après avoir préparé l'affiche du tournoi ainsi que son règlement. Demain tous les shinigamis de la seconde division pourront le consulter. Urahara rejoignit ses appartements et s'endormit cette fois ci dans son lit moelleux tandis que Soifon déposa un mémo à sa capitaine pour lui expliquer où ils en étaient avant de prendre elle aussi congé.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla tôt et visita de nombreux lieux avant de choisir celui qui convenait le mieux. Elle avait opté pour une vallée reculée du Rukongai. C'était un endroit parfait, il était quasi désert et spacieux. Il garantissait une sécurité optimum. Aucun hollow ne pourrait quitter la vallée pour attaquer les villages aux alentours. Elle appela plusieurs équipes pour aménager l'endroit et créer une arène. L'installation lui prit toute la journée mais elle était satisfaite du résultat. Ils pourraient respecter les délais fixés par leur capitaine si Urahara faisait sa part de travail en temps voulu. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait lui faire confiance et c'est ce qu'elle détestait le plus. Il était maintenant un peu plus de six heures lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de Yoruichi. Celle-ci était installée sur le grand fauteuil au centre de la pièce et jouait au shogi avec Urahara. Soifon fit un effort pour ne s'énerver. Peut être qu'Urahara avait déjà capturé les hollows.

« -_Soifon comment ça se passe ? Je me suis fait battre huit fois par Kisuke, je déteste ce jeu. »_

_Huit fois, pendant combien de temps avaient ils joué ? _se demanda Soifon.

_« - Nous serons prêts si Urahara respecte ses engagements_. répondit le lieutenant

- _On sera donc prêt en temps voulu_. confirma Kisuke sans lâcher l'échiquier du regard. Il bougea une pièce et ajouta ravi: _Je suis désolé Yoruichi, c'est ta neuvième défaite consécutive._

_- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, allons manger. Et vu que tu as gagné c'est toi qui invite._

_- Moi ! Hors de question, c'est au perdant de payer l'addition._

_- J'ai une meilleur idée le dernier arrivé au réfectoire invite les autres, vite Soifon on y va ! »_

Les deux femmes disparurent suivit du shinigami blond qui arriva le dernier à la cantine.

_« - L'addition est pour toi Kisuke_. déclara la capitaine un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

_-Mauvaise perdante. » _maugréa-t-il en prenant un plateaualors que les deux femmes s'étaient éloignées.

Ils parlèrent des préparatifs du tournoi. Kisuke expliqua qu'il avait utilisé l'une de ses créations pour attirer un grand nombre d'hollows au même endroit. Son appât lui avait permis de gagner du temps. Il avait au préalable posé quelques pièges. En tout il lui avait fallu à peine deux heures pour s'acquitter de sa tâche alors que Soifon avait passé la journée à préparer le lieu. Ils terminèrent leurs repas dans la bonne humeur et Urahara paya l'addition .Enfin tous partirent se coucher tôt pour être en forme pour le tournoi.


	3. Chapter 3: Le Tournois

**Le Trio Infernal**

**Chapitre 3 : Le tournoi**

Une grande agitation s'était emparée du Sereitei. En effet l'annonce du tournoi organisé par la première division avait fait grand bruit. Et pour cause, il était rare de voir ses shinigamis à l'œuvre. D'ordinaire la seconde division ne travaillait que dans l'ombre. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient d'ailleurs sur la force mystérieuse des membres de cette formation. Mais ce qui aujourd'hui fascinait les foules, était une femme, une femme certes mais pas n'importe laquelle : leur nouvelle capitaine, l'héritière du clan Shihoin. On disait qu'à elle seule elle pouvait réduire à néant une armée de hollow, que sa vitesse et sa puissance étaient-elles, que la plupart des shinigamis ne pouvaient se battre à ses côtés sans s'effondrer.

Les membres de la seconde division étaient impatients de commencer. Eux qui avaient étés toujours des anonymes ils seront l'espace d'une journée au centre des attentions de toutes les divisions. De nombreux shinigamis étaient venus de bonne heure pour assister à ce tournoi. Les étudiants aussi avaient fait le déplacement pour découvrir cette division méconnue.

Par chance le temps allait être clément, certes il y aurait sans doute des nuages passagers, mais pas de pluie. La journée s'annonçait donc comme formidable pour la seconde division.

Alors que Soifon donnait ses dernières instructions avant le début des affrontements, elle vit apparaitre au milieu de l'arène sa capitaine dans son haori d'un blanc immaculé. Celle-ci avait l'air satisfaite du résultat.

« - Ca m'a l'air plus tôt bien parti, quand seront nous prêts ? »

« - Dans moins d'une demi-heure Yoruichi-sama. »

« - Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter les sama, depuis le temps tu peux m'appeler autrement non ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant et en la regardant d'un air espiègle.

« -Je voudrais bien Yoruichi-sama, mais je ne peux pas. » répondit elle sans pouvoir soutenir plus longtemps le regard de son maître.

Yoruichi n'insista pas, il existait belle et bien des missions impossibles. Elle reporta son attention sur l'arène s'imaginant comment aller se dérouler le tournoi.

Aujourd'hui sa division allait briller de mille feux, et plus personne ne pourra sous-estimer sa puissance. Elle fut surprise de voir arriver au loin plusieurs capitaines. Les capitaines Unohana et Shinji qui étaient accompagnés de son lieutenant Aizen et de Hyori, une puissante shinigami malgré son jeune âge avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à cette vallée retirée. En revanche elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir arriver par une autre voie le capitaine Ukitake et Kyouraku avec leur vice capitaine respectif. Pour le capitaine Kyouraku toute distraction était la bienvenue au grand désespoir de son assistante, et Joshiro lui refusait que rarement de l'accompagner. Leurs présences ne faisaient d'ailleurs aucun doute. Soifon leur avait gardé des sièges dans la tribune où Yoruichi allait se trouver. Elle fit rajouter d'autres sièges en apercevant les autres capitaines.

Yoruichi continua son inspection en attendant que ses derniers invités arrivent. Elle scruta la foule et ne vit pas le petit Byakuya à la place qu'elle lui avait réservée. Il était donc toujours furieux contre elle. Rien de bien étonnant, ce petit était plus tôt du genre têtu et rancunier.

Elle chercha ensuite Urahara, le retrouver ne fut pas une tâche aisée. Soifon l'avait d'ailleurs recherché longtemps pour le mettre au travail, mais il était introuvable. Néanmoins la capitaine avait une certaine expérience en la matière. Elle avait fait d'innombrables parties de cache-cache et de chat avec Kisuke lorsqu'elle arrivait à échapper à la surveillance des gardes du palais. Elle quitta alors le cœur de l'arène et partit jeter un coup d'œil en coulisse.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir son troisième siège assis sur le toit du bâtiment où l'on gardait les hollows. Alors que tout le monde s'agitait, Kisuke avait l'air calme, serein comme fasciné par le ciel. En un instant la capitaine parcourut la distance qui les séparait pour apparaitre droite devant lui, et lui masquer ainsi le ciel.

« - Je ne doute pas que ta beauté surpasse celle de ce ciel, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le cacher Yoruichi-san. » dit Kisuke d'un ton certes charmeur mais avec un sourire de coin.

Yoruichi rougit l'espace d'un instant ce qui amusa Urahara. Cependant la capitaine refusait de laisser son ami gagner à ce jeu-là.

« - Et bien Kisuke, pour que tu sois si gentil avec moi, c'est que tu caches quelque chose ! »

« - Va savoir ! » répondit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te prélasses alors que tout le monde s'affère. »

« -Tout le monde ? Réellement pourtant tu es là.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

-De plus je suis prêt depuis un petit moment maintenant, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je dois attendre. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour énerver la jeune femme. Celle-ci se pencha vers lui en le fusillant des yeux. Urahara qui connaissait que trop bien ce regard se leva d'un bond et recula ensuite d'un bon mètre. Avec elle il faillait mieux garder ses distances, question de survie.

« - Comment ça tu ne fais rien parce que je suis arrivée en retard ! Ta paresse serait de ma faute, fainéant !»

« - Il est vrai que tu es en retard, mais Yoruichi-san, jamais je n'ai dit une telle chose ! »

« - Mais tu l'as pensé avoues-le ! » coupa Yoruichi en se rapprochant dangereusement.

« - Bien sûr que non ! Yoruichi-san voyons, tu me connais» mentit-il tout en ne pouvant réprimer le sourire malicieux dont il avait le secret.

Bien entendu Yoruichi ne semblait pas totalement satisfaite de sa réponse. En effet elle le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour se laisser avoir. Elle le fixa, et on aurait dit que ses yeux dorés le foudroyaient. Urahara recula encore d'un pas cherchant une solution pour calmer sa chère et tendre capitaine. Il passa sa main dans son épaisse chevelure blonde désordonnée et lui sourit. Son sourire niais parvenait toujours à calmer sa capitaine. Yoruichi se demandait encore comment un homme comme lui pouvait avoir un sourire si innocent. Elle l'observa un moment mi amusée mi énervée avant de lui rendre son sourire. Urahara se sentit soulagé, mais le soulagement ne fut que de courte durée.

Yoruichi avança et il vit le poing de la jeune femme fendre l'air sans parvenir à l'esquiver pour finir sur son pauvre nez. Le monde était décidément injuste ! Toutefois la capitaine dans sa grande bonté ne lui avait assené qu'un léger coup.

« -C'était un coup en traitre Yoruichi-san, venant de ta part c'est … affligeant ! »

« - Mais tu devrais savoir depuis le temps, mon cher que dans mes services il n'y a pas de coup en traitre juste des coups rapides. » rétorqua-t-elle avec sourire rayonnant.

Une autre personne était aux anges un plus bas dans la vallée. Elle les observait depuis un moment ne répondant plus lorsqu'on l'interpellait. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que ses vœux se réalisaient. Soi Fon était en effet ravie de la tournure des évènements. D'ailleurs le large sourire qu'elle afficha sans s'en rendre compte surpris plus d'un shinigami.

Les spectateurs étaient maintenant tous installés, Soi Fon partit avertir sa capitaine. Elle les rejoignit donc sur le toit. Elle observa attentivement Urahara. Il était difficile de se faire un avis à travers ses mèches blondes qui masquaient son visage. Son nez paraissait quelque peu tuméfié, cependant pas suffisamment à son goût. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole. Moins elle pouvait lui parler mieux elle se portait. Elle reporta son attention vers sa maîtresse :

« - Yoruichi-sama, tout est prêt on attend plus que vous pour ouvrir le tournoi. »

« - Bon travail Soi, comme toujours ! »

Bien entendu il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la jeune apprentie rougisse.

« - Merci Yoruichi-sama, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. »

« - Attends Yoruichi ce n'est pas juste, elle te dit que tout le monde t'attend, et tu ne t'énerves pas ? »

« - Tu as fini de bouder Kisuke, la situation est différente, Soi fon est toujours ponctuelle, alors que toi tu arrives rarement à l'heure. Et en plus c'est aussi très amusant de te faire peur. »

« - Effrayant c'est bien le terme : tu t'amuses à mes dépends » rétorqua-t-il en lui montrant son nez.

« Un grand garçon comme toi doit pouvoir supporter un petit coup, non ? »

Urahara ne répondit pas, Yoruichi se retourna alors vers une Soi fon médusée. Elle s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas frappé fort, ton petit Kisuke n'a rien. »

« Yoruichi-sama non ! Ça ne va pas ! Vous savez vous pouvez le frapper aussi fort que vous le voulez, ça m'est égal ! »

Urahara fixa son attention sur la vice capitaine. Celle-ci se sentait mal alaise, sous les regards des deux shinigamis. Urahara ajouta alors avec un sourire qui exaspéra d'emblée Soi Fon:

« - Ah ! La solidarité féminine, c'est vraiment effrayant ! »

« - Kisuke tu es sur un terrain glissant, à deux contre toi je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

« -Moi non plus, malheureusement » répondit-il pensif.

« -il est temps de partir maintenant, allez tous à vos postes ! » ordonna Yoruichi en entendant la clameur de l'arène.

A peine avait-elle parlé qu'elle disparut. Soi fon quant à elle se dirigea vers les gradins du stade. Urahara les regarda partir avant de descendre du toit pour se retrouver devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Il observa une dernière fois le soleil, puis il ouvrit les portes. De grands cris retentirent, ceux d'hollows que la captivité avait rendus fou de rage.

Yoruichi apparut au milieu de l'arène, elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour que la foule se calme. Elle prit alors la parole :

« - Bienvenue, Messieurs et mesdames, au premier tournoi de la seconde division. C'est pour moi un véritable plaisir et un honneur d'ouvrir ce tournoi. Vous êtes venus nombreux, et je doute que ce n'est pas pour m'écouter faire un long discours. Je proclame donc ouvert le tournoi que les premiers défis et affrontements commencent ! »

Alors qu'elle achevait son discours un son de tambour retentit. Yoruichi disparut alors sous les yeux déconcertés de la foule. Après tout elle n'était pas considérée comme la déesse de la vitesse pour rien. Elle rejoignit Soi fon et salua les capitaines présents avant de prendre place. Elle avait sans doute la meilleure vue de tous les gradins. Une brise légère venait de temps en temps faire voltiger quelques une de ses mèches.

Plusieurs hollows pénètrent alors dans l'arène et une équipe des forces spéciales fit son apparition. Les autres capitaines admiraient le travail de ses hommes. Yoruichi pouvait être fière de sa division, les groupes combattaient avec panache leurs ennemis. Les spectateurs étaient absorbés par les combats qui s'enchainaient. La seconde division ne serait désormais plus considérée comme une sous-division reléguée aux tâches ingrates.

A la fin de la démonstration Yoruichi qui avait prévu une surprise prit alors la parole. Elle n'eut pas de mal à obtenir l'attention de la foule et annonça :

« -Pour conclure cette journée, nous allons avoir le plaisir de voir à l'œuvre mon vice-capitaine et de mon troisième siège.

Soi fon, ahurie par cette déclaration pâlit légèrement et fixa sa maitresse quelques peu énervée. Elle n'aimait guerre ce genre de surprise d'autant plus qu'elle allait sans doute devoir faire équipe avec lui….Quand le cauchemar allait il finir ? Elle avait dû préparer ce festival avec lui. Bien sûr elle l'avait fait, elle avait même conservé son calme pour que tout soit prêt à temps, pour que Yoruichi-sama puisse être fière de sa division. Mais lui affligeait ça, c'est poussé le bouchon un trop loin.

Alors qu'elle allait fusiller sa maitresse du regard, elle eut une idée formidable.

Combattre au côté d'Urahara, ç'était certes déplaisant, mais cela représentait une véritable opportunité ! Lors d'un combat un accident est facilement arrivé. En tout cas c'était une occasion de le remettre à sa place.


End file.
